l'Histoire de Hermione Granger
by oc120
Summary: Imaginer que le trio d'or ne se soit jamais rencontrer que la magie n'es jamais exister , ou notre chère Hermione est détesté par tousse mais tous ça va changer grasse a une personne qui va ruiner sa vie (qui était déjà minable) . Hermione devra affronter un monde qui n'est pas tout ta fait le sien un monde ou la magie existe ...
1. Chapter 1 : Une autre monde

Nom: Granger

Prénom: Hermione

Age: 17

Ecole: Jas de Bouffan

Statu: Gryffondor

Classe: 7ème années

Voici mon passeport de mon lycée. Ah excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée: Hermione Granger. Je vis dans un petit village qui s'appelle Liamse, c'est là où je vis. Je vais au lycée/collège Jas de bouffan. Je suis en 7ème années et je pourrais enfin partir de ce collège! Non ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le collège mais les personnes qui sont dedans comme par exemple mon professeur de physique chimie : le professeur Severus Rogue , il ne m'aime pas du tout. Il veut toujours me rabaisser et me ridiculiser. Il ne m'aimera pas surtout parce que je ne fais pas partie de sa maison, les Serpentards. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est hein ? Je vais vous expliquer.

Notre directeur Albus Dumbeldor a eu une idée brillante de mettre un système de maison prétendant que cela serait amusant. Les maisons sont : Serpentard , Gryffondor , Serdaigle et Poussoufle . Moi je suis tombée dans la maison des gryffi dans mon malheur car j'aurais voulu aller dans la maison serpentard. Je trouve les gryffodors trop stupide et méprissant comparés aux serpentard. Ceux-ci sont plutôt aristocrates , beaux et intelligents. Mais celui que je préfère par dessus tout des Serpentards c'est bien Drago Malfoy. Il est beau comme tous les autres, intelligent comme le reste de sa maison mais il dégage quelque chose de plus fort, de plus...charismatique. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs lui tombe sur sa nuque comme une soie précieuse; son teint très clair lui donne le grain de peau parfait des poupées de cire: parfaite et sans émotion. Je souhaiterais tellement être ami avec lui... mais il me déteste comme tout le monde dans ce collège! C'est pour cette raison que je désir rencontrer Tom Jedusor, le plus grand élève de cette école. Il a passé ses examens avec plus que brio et il était le plus beau garçon de l'école à son époque ...ah que je voudrais tant le rencontrer mais la version jeune, entendons-nous bien car ce livre a 50 ans donc maintenant il doit avoir dans les 65 ans, quelque chose comme ça. Faire du rentre dedans à un homme pouvant être mon grand père n'est pas du tout dans mes plans d'avenir!

_Mince aujourd'hui j'ai physique chimie ça va me pourrir la journée!

Je partis m'habiller avant que les autres filles ne se réveillent ( hé oui ce lycée fait aussi collège mais en plus il fait internat).

_Hey le rat de bibliothèque! Tu es encore debout avant tous le monde  
_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Pouffiasse!

Génny se leva d'un bon et me poussa violemment contre la commode de vêtement et bien entendu, le meuble tomba sur moi.

_Fait chier! Tu vas me le payer !

Elle partit en riant ouvertement. Je me relevais difficilement et je pense que ma cheville est cassé vu la position qu'elle a. C'est sur je suis souple mais pas a ce point! Franchement, je sens que cette journée va être pourrie. Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi elles me détestent. Pourtant lorsque nous étions petites, on était amies, même les meilleures amies du monde. Mais dès qu'on est rentré au collège, son comportement changea soudainement. Elle m'envoyait des regards noirs et elle m'insultait sans aucune raison, comme si j'avais fais la pire chose au monde. Ce que je n'avais pas fait, je tiens à le préciser. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire et moi aussi je me suis mise à changer de comportement. Je devins plus forte pour me défendre de ces critiques. Bien sûr tous le monde suivirent Génny dans mon humiliation et ils me martyrisèrent tous les jours. Ils semblaient prendre plaisir à m'insulter. Je ne leur donnerais pas la satisfaction de répondre. Au final je n'ai plus eu un seul ami avec qui rigoler ou parler sauf quelque part. Un endroit que je découvris et où il y avait pleins d'amis à qui parler d'histoire de matières et ce sont bien sûr les livres. Eux ne me laisseront jamais tomber.

Je me dirigeais difficilement vers l'infirmerie quand je croisai Drago qui passait dans le sens inverse.

_Alors Granger tu es une vraie empoté. Tu ne sais pas marcher sans te faire mal? Que c'est pathétique!

_Malfoy ce n'est pas le moment de me criti...

Je m'arrêtai nette et regardai Drago qui devenait flou en quelques seconde. Je n'arrivais plus a parler ni a entendre. Je tombai sur les genoux et je vis la masse de Drago se rapprocher de moi pour pouvoir me rattraper puis le noir total...

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et regardai autour de moi. Où est-ce que je pouvais bien être? Je ne vis rien car tout était noir , mais je pouvais entendre des voix qui parlaient autour de moi. C'était comme si eux pouvaient me voir mais pas moi. Je me concentrai pour comprendre leurs paroles mais rien à faire, c'était du charabia pour moi et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil profond.

_HERMione...J'entendais quelqu'un crier mon nom

_HERMIONE!

Je fis un bond de deux mètres et retombai sur un vieux lit poussiéreux. Je regardai autour de moi et un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts émeraudes m'observait comme si j'étais folle.

_Hermione tu es enfin réveillée! Je m'inquiétais! Tu ne te réveillais pas! Ca fait plus d'une heure que je suis resté là à attendre ton réveil.

_Merci pour ton dévouement mais qui es tu ?

_Hermione tu me reconnais pas c'est moi Harry ton meilleur ami !  
Hein quoi? Il a dû se tromper. Moi... avoir un ami...? Il est complètement fou.

_Désolé mais tu dois te tromper et d'ailleurs où on est là ?

_On est dans une maison dévastée par Voldemort .

_Attend... par qui ?

_Par Voldemort! Notre ennemie numéro 1! Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?! Celui qui a tué mes parents et les tiens ?!

_Quoi?! Impossible! Mes parents sont toujours en vie! D'ailleurs ils sont dans mon petit village. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin pour te soigner car je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Je ne sais pas qui c'est ton Voldemort.

Je partis en courant vers la porte mais le dénommé Harry commença à me courir après et a m'appeler.

_Hermione non ne sors pas dehors il y a des mangemorts !

Mais ce type est complètement timbré! Je dois lui échapper au plus vite et c'est quoi des mangemorts ? Je continuais à courir le plus vite que je le pouvais. A la fin de ce couloir je vis enfin une porte, l'ouvris et ouf ! La chance me souris enfin! C'est la porte qui mène dehors mais je mis a peine le pied dehors que des gens tout en noirs masqués m'encerclaient de tous les côtés, me pointant de leurs bâtons.

_Vous croyez que vous allez me faire mal avec des bâtons ?! Riais-je

_Endoloris ! Cria l'un des hommes et un rayon vert sortit de son bâton.  
Le rayon me toucha de plein fouet et je commençai à ressentir de la douleur dans tout mon corps. Même la plus petite parcelle de mon corps souffrait. C'était un enfer. Je tombai à terre sous la douleur. Les hommes autour de moi riaient à cœur joies et se rapprochaient de moi quand tout a coup, des rayons rouges sortirent de nulle part et envoyèrent des hommes à terre. Je tournai la tête vers d'où les rayons provenaient et là, debout et essoufflé d'avoir couru, le garçon d'il y a cinq minutes me regardait, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Il recommença à lancer ces mêmes rayons et toucha mon bourreau, faisant immédiatement cesser ma propre douleur. Je pris une grande inspiration d'air, respirant de nouveau normalment.  
Quand tous les hommes furent maîtrisés, il me prit dans ses bras et murmura

_J'ai eu si peur pour toi, ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille! J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours.  
_Désolée de t'avoir fait peur et merci de m'avoir sauvé de ces malades. Mais maintenant tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît?  
_Ah oui bien sûr! Désolé. Dit-il gêné.  
_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! On est où là? On est pas à Liams ?!  
_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Nous sommes à Londres voyons  
_QUOI!Mais j'étais entrain d'aller à l'infirmerie de mon école quand j'ai croisé Drago et je me suis évanouie et …  
_Hein tu étais avec Drago ? Mais Drago est a Askaban avec son père.

_Askaban? Encore l'un de tes trucs bizarres! Et en parlant de trucs bizarres, comment ça se fait qu'avec un bâton tu puisses envoyer des rayons? Ah mais je sais! Je suis dans une émission télé où on piège les gens! Les rayons que tu as envoyés n'étaient que des effets spéciaux n'est-ce pas? C'était vraiment bien fait! Mais je me demande comment vous m'avez fait ressentir la douleur tout à l'heure, c'était fort! Ah la technologie aujourd'hui! Elle me surprendra toujours!

_Mais non on n'est pas dans un film Hermione c'est la réalité! Tu as dû perdre la mémoire, ce n'est pas possible! La douleur que tu as ressentis étais réelle. Il n'y a pas de caméras cachées ou quoi que ce soit. Au fait prends ta baguette.

_Ah...vous appelez ça une baguette...

Elle prit la baguette en main et ressentit une énergie s'en dégager. Elle essaya de lancer les rayons de tout à l'heure mais rien ne se passa. Harry la regarda bizarrement là c'est sur elle s'est cogné la tête. Cela devenait grave !

_Tu fais quoi ?

_Ben j'essaie de lancer des rayons.

_Premièrement ce ne sont pas des rayons mais des sorts et deuxièmement tu dois dire le nom du sort que tu veux lancer.

_Mais je ne sais pas comment ils s'appellent tes soit disant sorts !

C'est de pire en pire ! pensa Harry

_Bon tu sais quoi? On va rentrer à Poudlard, conclut-il.

Sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot, il lui attrapa le bras et sentit comme si elle était dans un tourbillon. Elle se retrouva devant un château qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle qui pourtant connaissait tout sur tout. Harry n'avait pas lâché son bras et la tira à l'intérieur du château inconnu. A peine rentrés,un troupeau de personnes crièrent leurs noms. La première personne qui attrapa Hermione fut un garçon roux aux yeux marrons. Il criait.

_HERMIONE TU ES VIVANTE !

_Mais lâche-moi je ne te connais pas ! En disant cette phrase elle s'écarta du garçon et se mit derrière Harry (Oui elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui mais il lui a sauvé la vie donc il ne lui veut aucun mal et en plus c'est le seul qu'elle connait)

_Hermione a perdu la mémoire en tombant alors ne la brusquaient pas. Dit Harry

Tout le monde regardait Hermione comme si c'était un nouvel animal sauvage qu'on allait devoir dresser. Leurs regards la mirent vite mal à l'aise. Elle se dégage d'Harry et cria.

_C'est bon j'en ai marre de tout ça! Je veux rentrer chez moi ça commence à me gonfler!

Elle commença à courir de là où il venait d'arriver et se retourna au dernier moment et cria pour qu'ils entendent tous.

_Et je n'ai pas perdue la mémoire!

Mais à peine finit-elle sa phrase que les hommes noires de tous a l'heure apparurent soudainement et l'attrapèrent. Un homme apparut alors. Celui-ci ressemblait à un serpent visqueux. Il la regarda de haut et dit.

_Alors c'est toi là sale sang de bourbe qui contredit tous mes plans ! Tu vas le payer au prix fort !

Hermione pallie à la vue de ses yeux. Elle contemplait ce regard rouge sang qui lui donnait la chaire de poule

Il se retourna vers Harry et dit.

_Comme on se retrouve Potter. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai en ma possession ton amie et si tu veux la retrouver vivante, livre-toi !

Harry fulminait de rage mais ses amis le retenaient. Voldemort sourit et transplana avec ses mangemorts.

_NNNOOONNN ! Il se dégagea, et courut à l' endroit même où se trouvait à l'instant Hermione. Il donna des coups de poings sur le sol et pleura .

Et fin et oui le plus surprenant c'est dans le deuxième chapitre oui oui je sais je suis sadique


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pourras-tu sauver ta vie ?

Dans le manoir Malfoy :

Hermione était encore étourdie par ce tour de magie qui les avait emmené dans un autre endroit.

_Emmenez-la dans mes quartiers. Dit Voldemort à ses hommes de mains

_Oui my lord

Ils trimbalaient Hermione comme un sac de patates et la jeta dans une pièce, refermant a clé derrière eux. Hermione se releva énervée et donna un coup de pied dans la porta qui bougea un millimètre.

_Fait chier !

Hermione dut attendre une bonne heure avant que l'on déverrouille la porte. Evidemment, qui lui fit l'honneur de lui rendre visite...? Le fameux, célèbre et cher et tendre Voldemort...Hourra hourra... Il entra sans demander la permission ( il faut pas trop en demander non plus...)Il passa à côté d'elle sans même la regarder et s'assit sur le lit, tout naturellement, et là enfin poser le regard sur elle.

On se fixa au moins 10 min sans bouger, lorsqu'il qui brisa ce silence religieux.

_Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe de Potter?

_Alors pour commencer, oui je m'appelle Hermione Granger mais non je ne pense pouvoir dire que je suis une sang de bourbe pour la simple raison que je ne sais pas ce que c' pour finir je ne sais même qui est ce " Potter" donc il me serait difficile de lui appartenir. Mais soit, disons que je le suis et vous, qui êtes-vous?

Un silence étrange s'abattit soudainement. Il plongea son regard quelque peu déstabilisé par sa réaction dans ses yeux, cherchant à savoir si c'était vrai. Son visage reprit une expression neutre, et ce crispa quelque peu, laissant voir ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de rides, sur son front dégarni.

_Non ici c'est moi qui pose les questions !

Elle ne dit plus un mot

_Quels sont les plans de Poudlard pour m'attaquer ?

_ Bon...Je crois vraiment qu'il y a un problème de communication entre nous. Je me tue à vous dire que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous me parlez. Alors sortez vous aussi l'excuse de la perte de mémoire ou je ne sais quoi mais je sais au moins une chose: c'est que je ne sais rien à propos de ce foutu monde!

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il lui attrapa violemment sa mâchoire, la collant sans douceur au mur.

_ Ma patience a des limites jeune fille. Alors parlez ou mourrez.

_ C'est malheureux mais au vue de la situation...je ne peux que mourir...merci pour le " choix" que vous m'offrez, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Il sortit sa baguette à une vitesse hallucinante et lui jeta un sort.

_Endoloris !

Le rayon vert de tout à l'heure la toucha de plein fouet dans le ventre. Je tombai au sol, gisant de douleur. D'une douleur tellement plus intense que la première que ce sort m'avait touché. Les cris sortirent tout naturellement de ma bouche et je me mis à pleurer sans honte. Voldemort lui, me regardait sans broncher et stoppa le sort cinq minues plus tard. Les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie. Il m'attrapa les cheveux et me souleva la tête.

_Sale sang de bourbe si tu ne comprends que ta misérable vie est en jeu, tu es vraiment pathétique !

_Je vous le jure que je ne sais rien. Je ne sais même pas où je suis! Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça? Je ne vous connais même pas! Je ne connais personne ici!

_Moi tu me connais pas? HAHAHA! Moi? Le mage noir de tous les temps, tu ne me connais pas ?!

_ Le répéter une nouvelle fois ne changera rien...

A peine finie-t-elle sa phrase, qu'il utilisa un autre sort sur elle

_Légimence !

Voldemort vit tous les souvenir d'Hermione et ne comprit guère qui était cette jeune fille. Ce n'était pas la Hermione Granger qu'il cherchait mais quel était donc ce monde en paix d'où elle venait? Mais oui bien-sûr! Elle venait d'un monde parallèle! Elle craque sur mon double de son monde... intéressent mais elle ne me serre à rien, juste à faire venir Potter. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il vienne... si ce n'est pas celle qu'il connait.  
Il sortit de son esprit et la regarda. Elle s'était évanouie sous la pression du sort. Il la prit dans ses bras ( c'est fou comme elle est légère !) et la déposa sur le lit. Il partit de la chambre sans rien dire.

Je me sens toute bizarre et me je sens quelque chose de mou et bien moelleux dans mon dos. Cette sensation était vraiment très agréable. Je pouvais rester là pour l'éternité! Mais bon...le destin en décida autrement...car quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre d'invitation.

_Réveille-toi,ordonna-t-il.

C'était la voix de Voldemort. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Pour changer...

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai ses prunelles rouges sang qui me contemplaient. Je me levai de l'autre côté du lit pour ne pas le croiser et partis dans la salle de bain m'y enfermer sans lui dire le moindre mot. Celui-ci ne fut pas du même avis apparemment parce qu'il m'attrapa brutalement le bras.

_Où vas-tu comme ça?

_Me laver, ça ne se voit pas?  
Je me dégageai de sa poigne et m'enfermai définitivement dans la salle de bain, ne perdant pas une seconde pour prendre une douche.

Comment ose-t-elle de me parler comme ça?!  
Voldmort n'en revenez pas de la façon avec laquelle cette sang de bourbe lui répondait et l'ignorait même royalement. Elle le traitait comme une personne de plus banales!  
Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. On ne parle pas comme ça au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Voldemort !

Quand je sortis de la douche il n'était plus là à mon grand soulagement. Je m'habillai sans joie et aïe ! La douleur à mon poignet reprit. Depuis que j'étais arrivé ici je n'avais pourtant plus eu mal. Comment ça se faisait?!

_Ah ça fait mal !  
Je m'assis sur le lit la tête baissée en espérant que la douleur passe le plus vite possible. En toute inconscience, je vis pas un sort blanc qui vint toucher mon poignet avec délicatesse, comme une caresse. Celui-ci me soulagea de la douleur insupportable. Je levai les yeux et un homme était devant moi: le nez crochu, les cheveux gras, mais des yeux noirs intenses qui me perturbèrent beaucoup. Son regard était si profond que je me sentais rétrécir sur place.

_Granger vous êtes en vie à ce que je vois. Mais quelle folie vous a possédée pour avoir l'idée de partir comme une furie hors de la protection du château? Je me demande si la Mis-je-sais-tout est encore parmi nous. Lui siffla-t-il

Flash-Back

J 'allais dans mes appartements quand j'entendis des gens crier de joie .En tant que professeur détesté de tous, j'étais sur le point de leur enlever des points à chacun correctement, quand je compris que Potter et Miss-je-sais-tout étaient entourés de gens heureux suite à leur retour glorieux. Granger s'est apparemment disputée avec Weasley. Que ça me fait plaisir à un point! Mais que fait cette sotte? Pourquoi elle sort du château cette isolante?! Et on entendit au loin Hermione crier et qui dit Je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire ! Et vous savez la suite.

Fin du Flash-Back

_Monsieur mais où somme-nous ?

_Si vous avez encore votre cerveau, vous devriez savoir qu'on est dans le Manoir Malfoy où y réside Voldemort.

_Monsieur je dois vous poser une question.

_On a pas le temps pour vos questions sans importance !

_Moi j'ai tout le temps, donc maintenant vous allez répondre à ma question !

Il la regarda comme si elle était complètement folle mais il l'écouta.

_Allez-y, posez votre question. Dit-il a bout de nerf

_Pourquoi suis-je ici? Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne connais personne ici, sauf peut-être vous, précisa-t-elle sous le regard quelque peu surpris du professeur. J'en ai marre de tout ça, ajouta-t-elle, de ce jeu idiot! Si c'est un rêve, je veux me réveiller maintenant !  
**  
**  
**CLAC !**

Il venait de la gifler

_Vous êtes bien réveillée. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Rien a changé ici. Donc vous allez vous calmer et reprendre vos esprit de petite miss je sais tout immédiatement !

Elle ne réagit pas et continua à le regarder sens émotion.  
Je suis bien réveillée, les douleurs étaient bien vraies, où je suis? Pourquoi suis-je la avec des inconnu qui soit me veulent du mal soit du bien? Personne ne veut m'expliquer ce qui se passe vraiment ici! Pourquoi l'homme serpent me veut du mal? Pourquoi le garçon au yeux verts dit que je suis sa meilleure amie? Je suis vraiment perdue!

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, perdant de leur éclat et son bras partit brutalement en direction du professeur, lui choppant la gorge et le soulevant en l'air sans effort. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouvait à quelques centimètres du sol, faisant face à un regard sans émotion.

_ Je pense que la manière douce ne fonctionne plus alors je vais vous le faire comprendre à la manière forte, conclut-elle. Où suis-je?  
_ Votre incompétence dépasse tous mes espoirs, fit-il remarquer avant que sa gorge ne subisse une atroce pression.  
_ Où suis-je? répéta-t-elle, imperturbable.  
_ Je vous l'ai déjà dis, au manoir des Malfoy.  
_ Quelle est la particularité de ce monde?  
_ La particularité?  
_ Répondez!  
_ La magie s'y trouve.

Un silence tomba.

_ La magie...? Pourquoi suis-je ici?  
_ Parce que vous êtes l'amie de Potter.  
_ Qui est ce Potter?

Là il en resta encore plus sur le cul...

_ Le survivant.  
_ A quoi a-t-il survécu?  
_ Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être au plus puissant mage noir, répondit-il avec sarcasme.  
_ Voldemort c'est ça?  
_ Oui, je vois que vous n'êtes pas si lente des f...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'elle fut bloquée dans sa gorge sous ces doigts qui l'écrasaient sans prévenir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une sang de bourbe?  
_ Un être né de parents sans magie mais qui lui est un sorcier.  
_ Donc, selon vous, je serais l'un de ces êtres exceptionnels?

Exceptionnels...? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce terme pour qualifier un né moldu. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une moldu...

_ Oui, entre autre.  
_ Si j'ai bien compris je sers d'appât afin de ramener ce Potter.  
_ Oui, pas mal.

Il sentit soudainement la pression s'évanouir, ses pieds touchant de nouveau le sol. Il observa la jeune fille, constatant son état normal revenant progressivement. Elle se prit la tête douloureusement et s'assit sur le sol, jambes repliées telle une indienne, ne lui accordant pas un regard. Il se gratta la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

_Puis-je à mon tour vous poser une question miss?  
_ Allez-y.  
_ Vous dites ne pas venir de ce monde, mais que vous me connaissez. Comment est-ce possible?  
_ Dans mon monde vous êtes mon professeur de physique chimie.

Physique chimie...? Encore une matière à la moldu surement.

_ Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup dans mon monde, surtout parce que je ne fais pas partie des Serpentards qui est votre maison.

Tiens...Elle connait les principes des maisons? De plus en plus étrange...

_ Mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas ici, n'est-ce pas?

Il lui envoya un regard suffisant, qui lui fit baisser un instant la tête.

_ Apparemment je me suis trompée, fit-elle remarquer. De toute façon cela m'aurait étonnée que vous soyez réellement différent dans ce monde.  
_ Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, cela signifierait que notre Hermione est dans votre monde. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle aussi est bien différente de vous.  
_ Rien que ça!  
_ Cela me fait mal de le dire mais elle reste la meilleure élève de notre établissement.  
_ Comme si moi j'étais la dernière...  
_ Ce qui ne me surprendrait pas, ajouta-t-il perfidement.  
_ Sachez monsieur que je suis la première de toute l'école, personne n'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à frôler ma moyenne générale.  
_ Non...je retire ce que j'ai dis...Vous êtes bien une Hermione Granger tout crachée: une miss je sais tout. Ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je le constate.

Rogue se retourna soudainement, donnant un regard au couloir. Une personne venait vers eux.

_Je vais refermer et vous laisser là le temps que je trouve un plan pour vous faire sortir.

_Ok

Rogue referma la porte à clé et partit, quelque peu chamboulé par toute cette histoire. Hermione attendit que quelqu'un vienne la chercher, faisant la part des choses. Elle serait donc bien tombée dans un sorte de monde parallèle où la magie existe. Dit comme ça, cela semblait féerique lorsqu'on omettait le fait qu'un psychopathe aux pouvoirs apparemment illimités avait la bonne idée de la prendre pour cible. Et pourquoi? Parce que la Hermione de ce monde a eu la MERVEILLEUSE idée de faire ami ami avec la seule personne qu'elle aurait dû éviter: Potter. Bon...au moins elle, elle avait des amis. Mais dit-on pas, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné? Elle ne connaissait pas cette phrase apparemment...Des heures passèrent et elle commençait vraiment à avoir faim, lorsque enfin quelqu'un vint ouvrir la porte. Pensant que c'était Rogue, elle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Par malchance, ce n'était pas Rogue derrière la porte…Pourquoi elle s'étonnait encore des malheurs qui s'abattait sur elle?


	3. Chapter 3 : C'est très intéressant

Hermione senti qu'elle que chose de chaud sur c'est lèvres s'en qu'elle s'en rende conte elle était devant sa porte et embrasser Voldemort.

HHHHHEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN !

Hermione se dégagea en vitesse mais Voldemort lui ne réagissait pas mais la regarder normalement.

Non s'était mon premier baiser. Pensa Hermione. En plusse avec lui a j'ai envie de vomir !

_Je suis venue ici pour vous dire de venir manger avec moi, mais je vois que ce genre de choses vous plaise. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'Hermione

_Merci pour votre proposition j'ai vraiment faim. S'en parler du deuxième sujet elle partit de la pièce laissant seul Voldemort.

Elle partit en courant ne sachant pas ou elle allait mais s'arrêta en remarquant un jardin de dehors elle sortit part une bais vitrer alla voir les fleurs magnifique du jardin qui l'ensorceler avec leur bautes et leurs odeurs enivrantes. A penne fut-elle arrivé qu'une la fis retourner sur elle-même et rencontra des yeux rouge sang avec de la colère en leurs font.

_Qui vous a autoriser a sortis du manoir !cria Voldy

_Je ne savais pas que pour sortir il fallait une autorisation spécial pour sortis dehors, je ne suis pas une de vos esclaves je suis libres donc lâcher mon bras immédiatement. Dit-elle en faisant un geste pour lui dire de la lâcher mais il fit tout le contraire et resserra son emprise sur le poignet d'hermione qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

_Je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça !

_Et pk je vous obéirez un !?

_Parce que si vous me désobéissez encore une fois vous en souffrirais atrocement !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux sens répondre comme un regard de défi  
Il la tira pour la ramener au manoir mais elle se débâter un peux ce qui n'a pas vraiment plus Voldemort. Il la plaqua contre le mur du manoir et la regarder encore avec un regard de colère.

_Vous avez bien compris ce que je vous et dit il y a 2min ?!

_Oui mais je ne suis pas un toutou qu'on peut mettre en laisse

_Au nom vous êtes plus que sa vous êtes un appât

Il l'embrassa de nouveau de force sens qu'elle puisse se dégager de son emprise quand il mit fin au baiser il s'enlevât et fis comme si il ne s'était rien passait il se retourna vers elle avec son regard froid.

_Allons mangez.

_Je n'ai pas faim.

J 'allais partir vers la chambre mais il me retint par le bras.

_Mais ce n'étais pas une proposition c'est un ordre.

_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de qui que ce soit et en particulier de vous !

Sa fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase il s'avança vers elle avec la baguette en main, Hermione ferma les Yeux en s'attendant à se prendre en coup mais rien ne se passa sauf un sorte de collier qui passa autour de son coup.

Non il n'a pas fait ça, elle ouvrit les yeux est vue une laisse autour de son coup, elle essaya de l'enlever mais elle se ressue une décharge électrique.

_Aïe !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de rage alors que la lui il la regarder avec un sourire sadique.

_Enlever moi tout de suite ça !

_Vous avez dit que vous ne recevez d'ordre de personne que vous n'étiez pas un chien en laisse mais vous l'êtes à présent.

_Vous…Elle fut coupée par la laisse que Voldemort tira  
Hermione par la surprise fut tirer en avant et tomba aux pieds de Voldemort

_Oups j'ai dut tirer trot forts je devrais m'habituer à tirer sur une laisse.  
Dit-il avec ce sourire sadique

Elle se releva avec les larmes aux yeux là c'est sur elle est devenue une prisonnière, elle baisa sa tête ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux et ne dit rien.

Il vit immédiatement le changement de comportement de la jeune fille et lui attrapa son menton pour voir ses yeux mais elle avait les yeux fermer elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir

Franchement elle croit vraiment qu'elle n'ouvrir plus les yeux pour juste ne plus me voir c'est vraiment stupide de sa part on m'a tellement dit qu'elle était intelligente sa me déçois je m'attendais a mieux que ça.

Il lâcha son visage et tira sur la laisse mais moins fort que tous a l'heure pour lui dire d'avancer, elle avança sen rien dire e il l'emmena dans une salle avec une longue table.

A comment il va faire pour manger avec ma laisse elle est trop petite pour aller jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table. Pensé-je

Il mit sa baguette sur la laisse et dit une formule et la laisse s'agrandis jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, il la regarda avec l'air amuser.

_Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais lâcher la laisse pour que vous partiez en courant si vous pensez à vous échapper vous ne reverrez jamais plus se si beau soleil.

Je ne répondis pas il pense vraiment que je vais essayais de m'enfuir avec un collier qui envoie des décharge électrique ?

_Mangez. M'ordonnât-il

_Quand je vous et dit que je n'avais pas faim s'était la vérité.

_Bien donc vous allez rester la a attendre que je finisse de manger.

Il s'assit a l'autre extrémité de la table et commença à manger son assiette et la regarda en même temps, alors que Hermione regarder la fenêtre, elle écouter les oiseaux chanter et les sigalle chanter.

Quand Voldemort finit il se leva remit la taille de la corde a sa taille normale et la mise invisible ce qui choqua Hermione il ne voulait pas montrer la laisse aux autre ? Ils arrivèrent a la chambre de Voldemort et il fit apparaitre un lit une place et se coucha après avoir accroché la laisse au lit avec un cadenas.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant et regarda Voldemort qui avait le dos tourner il ne la laissera même pas dormir sans laisse c'est vraiment injuste pensa-t-elle

Il se retourna vers elle est vit qu'elle était encore debout

_Vous préférez dormir avec moi ? Ria-t-il avec la voix séductrice

_Non. Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche avent que des larmes commence à coulé de ses yeux

Elle ne le léssa pas parler qu'elle se coucha dans le lit dos a Voldemort pleurant en silence elle s'endormit peux a peux


	4. Chapter 4 : Pourquoi me faire souffrir ?

Depuis cette nuit je ne parle plus je ne mange presque pas car si Voldemort ne me pousser pas à manger je ne mangerais plus aussi, et la nuit je ne dors presque pas à cause du collier qui envoie des décharges électrique comparer à un chient j'ai le sommeil agiter ce qui active le collier la nuit et les décharges deviennent de plus en plus forte je sens ma peau s'enlever peux a peux à cause des décharge qui couper ma peau à petit feu doux mais elle ne dit rien ne dit rien par rapport à son coup elle attendait avec impatience que la dernière décharge coupe la dernière peaux je serais enfin libre de ce monde insensé qui ne doit pas être le mien.

Elle toucha à penne le collier afin de couper la dernière chair qui la tenais en vie, à penne la décharge activer le sang coula à flot elle n'a pas pu retenir un crie de souffrance ce qui réveilla immédiatement Voldemort quand il vit la scène qui se passer sur le lit il se jeta sur le collier et l'enleva. Il arrêta le sang grasse a un sort de guérison, il remarqua que sa peau en nettoyant le sang que la peau était déjà bien rouge ça veut dire qu'elle voulait se suicider et que sa faisait un bon moment que les décharge lui faisait mal.

Elle ne le regarder même pas elle regarder sur le côté dégouter que son plan aller marcher mais il avait tous gâcher en la sauvant.

_Vous pensiez a quoi, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous tuer c'est moi qui déciderez quand vous pourrez mourir es-que je suis bien claire. Dit-il en lui tournant la tête pour qu'elle le regarde mais ce qu'il vit lui fait peur c'est yeux était livide presque sens vie et elle avait un sourire sur son visage encore avec un peu de sang , elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de vivre ce n'est plus la jeune fille qui était arriver ici avec cette flamme de défie dans c'est yeux cette flamme qu'il adorait dans son regard mais , elle avait disparue depuis un bon moment et il sent voulut car c'est lui qui lui avait éteinte cette si belle flamme qu'il voulait maintenant rallumer, il enleva les dernière marque de sang sur son visage et la mit sur son lit en attendent que les elfes viennent changer les draps du lit de la jeune fille, il se coucha à côté d'elle en essayant de trouver une idée pour lui donner un passetemps et il trouva l'idée pourquoi il n'avait pas penser plus tôt il s'endormit sur cette idée qui allait marchait c'est sur .

Je me sens bizarre, j'ai mal au coup et j'ai du mal à respirer mais si j'ai mal c'est que ça veut dire que je suis encore en vie et merde ! Je levai la tête ou j'étais et la mon cœur à manquer un battement elle vit Voldemort a ses côté entrain de dormir paisiblement j'ai essayais de sortir du lit mais je fus tirer en arrière et Voldemort ses mit juste au-dessus de moi et me regarda dans les yeux je ne compris pas dans ses yeux il avait de la penne et de l'inquiétude il se rapprocha de mon coup et regarda si l'ouverture avait bien cicatrisé il releva le regard et vit que je rougisses par la distance il remonta sa tête et m'embrassa passion aimant je craqua et je répondis a ce baiser si doux il arrêta le baiser quand on eut plus d'air, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tous le temps envie d'embrassais c'est lèvre pulpeuses il se remit sur le côté en attendant qu'elle parte en courant mais elle ne fit rien elle rester la allonger donc c'est lui qui bougea et se leva du lit pour lui donner des vêtement propres.

_Tiens des vêtements propres tu ne vas pas rester avec c'est vêtement plein de transpiration. Elle est pris les vêtements et alla se laver

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain il n'était plus là mais il avait un mot sur le lit avec un petit déjeuner.  
_  
_  
_Je vous attends dans la salle ou on mange ensemble j'ai une petite surprise pour vous et le déjeuner ne disparaitra pas temps que vous n'ayez tous mangez de ce qui a dessus._  
_  
_  
_V.  
_

_Il est sérieux je dois tous manger !

Sur le plateau il avait 2 croissant avec un café, un vers de jus d'orange avec du pain et du beurre, Hermione ne manger même pas le car depuis des semaines elle aller avoir du mal à tous manger. Elle commença désespérer à manger ce qui a sur le plateau après 10min de dégustation elle avait enfin finie de manger le plateau e se dirigea vers la salle qu'il avait indiqué quand elle rentra dans la salle Voldemort était assis attendant qu'elle rentre.

_Vous avez bien mangez ?

_Oui merci pour le petit déjeuner.

_Je vous en prie, bien maintenant veiller me suivre je vais vous montrer votre surprise.

Elle le suivit sens rien dire et contemplas les tableaux du château quand ils avancent et il s'arrêta devant une porte et se retourna et se mit derrière elle est mis c'est mains sur c'est yeux elle aller se plaindre mais il lui souffla a l'oreille.

_Je veux que vous ayez les yeux fermé pendant que vous rentrez.

_D'accord.

Il ouvrit la porte et remis ses mains sur c'est yeux il la fit avançais jusqu'au milieu de la pièce il enleva c'est main et dit.

_Ouvrez les yeux.

Elle ouvrit directement quand il lui dit quand elle vit cette Bibliothèque immense il en avait de partout sur tous les murs il avait des colonnes de livres, elle se retourna vers Voldemort pour savoir ce que ça veut dire.

_Vous avez le droit de rester ici tous le temps que vous voulez je vai...

Il n'u pas finie sa phrase qu'elle avait sauté sur lui et lui murmura a l'oreille un « merci » elle se retourna et commença à chercher un livre qui pourrais l'intéresser, Voldemort lui était restais la choquer de ce qui venait de se passer il avait vue dans ses yeux quand elle avait sauté sue lui , il avait vu une lueur qui ressembler à l'ancienne mais elle n'était pas de défi mais de joie qui lui fit sourire intérieurement car c'est lui qui avais allumé cette lueur dans ses yeux il se retourna et sortis de la bibliothèque et interdit à tous ses mangemorts de ne plus rentrer dans la bibliothèque et les menaça que si quelqu'un rentrer dans la bibliothèque et qu'il la prenait il ou elle le regretterez amèrement de lui avoir désobéi.

Dans son côte d'Hermione elle trouva un livre ou le titre est « Magie de l'univers » sa l'intéressa immédiatement et commença lire mais de plus en plus son visage faisais apparaitre de la terreur elle jeta le livre par terre et on pouvait écris :

« _Vous pouvez changer de corps avec votre double parallèles mais cela ne se fait qu'une fois dans une vie vous ne pourrez plus jamais revenir dans votre vrais monde ni votre double »…_

* * *

__Je sais que ce chapitre que ce chapitre est vraiment petit mais le prochain sera plus gros ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Je comprend tous maintenant

Elle savait déjà que ce n'étais pas son monde mais elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée dans ce monde mais là elle avait eu sa raiponce en lisant une seul ligne la Hermione de ce monde avait changer de corps avec le siens maintenant elle doit être à ma place dans mon monde pourquoi a-t-elle fait sa elle m'a condamné à un monde que je ne connais même pas je la hais elle ma mit dans sa guerre qui n'ai pas pas la mienne , elle regarda le livre et continua à chercher a moyen de la contacter mais là ce qu'elle lut lui fit mettre une lueur d'horreur dans ses yeux :

« _Celui qui veut changer de corps peut voir l'autre monde de son double à travers ses yeux comme ça il ou elle pourra décider oui ou non il veut vraiment échanger de corps »_

Elle avait vu ma vie à travers mais yeux mais il a fallu qu'elle le fasse cette pute ! Mais elle continua sa lecture mais là son désespoirs ce transforma en folie :

« _Comme elles ont changé de corps leur âme sont plus lier qu'avant et celle qui a des pouvoirs magique peux parler à son double_ _par la télépathie et même lui jeter des sorts le sort pour se connecter à l'esprit de son double : Log on »_

Hermione essaya immédiatement mais rien ne se passa, elle commença à s'énerver elle ne savait pas comment utiliser leur magie ce qui l'énerva encore plus ce qui a fait des fissures a toutes les fenêtres du manoir. Voldemort en passant dans un couloir et qui vit les fenêtres se fissurer de plus en plus il n'y a que un taux de magie impressionnant qui peut faire ça ,il compris que s'était Hermione son nouveaux corps avez des pouvoirs magique et se précipita vers la bibliothèque quand il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque il la vit les genoux a terre avec un livre devant elle ouvert , elle pleurer de rage à ce qu'il vue et c'est sa se moment que les fenêtres du manoir éclatèrent sous la puissance de la nouvelle sorcière le vent arriva en rafale le beau temps se transforma en orage la pluie et les éclaires tomber sur la terre , il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle mais le vent l'en empêcha et Voldemort entendit deux mots « Log on » juste après c'est deux mots Hermione su limina et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Hermione se réveilla dans une pièce toute blanche, son corps se leva tous seul et se dirigea vers l'un des murs de la pièce elle mit sa main sur ce mur et une image apparu comme si elle était dans la tête d'une personne mais elle sut d'où venait c'est image elle venait de son double de l'autre Hermione, elle commença a donné des coups dans le mur ce qui fit une réaction aux images elle entendit

- Aie j'ai mal à la tête

Hermione ne put retenir un rire sadique mais elle l'entendit

_Qui est la !

_Je suis ton double ça me fait un-t-elle plaisir de te rencontrer ma chère double

Hermione elle s'avait même si elle ne le voyait pas en image que le visage de son double était crispé de terreur

_Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas on et presque comme des sœur non ? Hermione avais un sourire sadique sur son visage elle voulait la tourmenter elle voulait la faire souffrir de tout ce qu'elle a dut traverser par sa faute.

_Euuuhh….boujoouur.

_Tu as peur de quoi hein ? Tu as peur de moi c'est sa tu sais que j'ai trouvé le livre et oui je les trouver le livre qui a pu te permettre de prendre ma vie!

_Je suis vraiment désolé je…

_Au mais il n'a plus d'excuse à faire c'est trop tard ! Endoloris !  
La lumière verte sortie de la main de Hermione et toucha le mur, les images montra le sol

_AAAAAHHH ARRÊTE JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

_Non sa m'amuse

Elle fit durer le sort jusqu'à ce que sa l'ennuie.

_Tu vois se sort je les eu deux fois depuis que je suis arrivé dans ton monde un des mangemort et l'autre devine par qui ?

_Non ne me dit pas que

_Et oui par Voldemort je suis captive parce que je ne connaissais pas ce monde de dingue pour une moldu comme ils disent dans ton monde et je me suis fait attraper par Voldemort lui-même donc je vais te faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir parce que depuis on s'entend mieux a mais j'ai une idée si je me rallier à lui ? Sa serais comme une trahison envers t'es amies tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_Non ne fait pas sa si tu fais ça Harry te tuera et tout le monde diras que tu seras une traitre et en plusse je n'ai jamais étais très forte en attaque !

_Au mais ne t'inquiète pas le truc de traitre je m'en fiche ce n'ai pas mon monde de toute façon et j'ai bien envie de tuer Genny elle m'en a fait-t-elle m'en bavait quand j'étais dans mon monde et de plusse je pourrais demander à Voldemort de m'entrainer pour le combat et de plusse ton Harry n'auras pas le courage de tuer sa meilleur ami à ce que j'ai compris.

_Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça !

_Parce que tu m'as volé bien plusse tu m'as volé des parents en plusse je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer ma petite sœur par ta faute ! S'énerva Hermione en donnant un coup de pied au mur

Elle fit un petit crie de surprise par la douleur soudaine.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Ma mère était enceinte de 6 mois elle allait avoir une fille et moi une sœur mais par ta faute je ne l'aurais jamais ! Endoloris !

_AAAHHHH !

_Je te ferais souffrir autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour assouvir cette envie de vengeance !

Elle continua de lui lancer des sorts pendant presque 1 heure après sa colère atténuée

_Ne crois pas que ce soit la dernière dois ou tu vas souffrir !

« disconnect »

Elle partis de l'esprit de son double et revint dans son propre corps encore endormis …


	6. Chapter 6: Une Découverte Extraordinaire

Elle se réveilla dans son lit mais ne se leva pas pour autant, elle était fatiguer par le taux de magie qu'elle a utilisé pour lancer le sort de connexion avec son double la traîtresse !

_Je vois que vous êtes vraiment fatiguer pour ne pas vous lever Miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle tourna la tête d'où venait la voix mais elle avait déjà reconnu son interlocuteur par le surnom qui lui avait dit la dernière fois.

_Professeur…Souffla-t-elle

_Oui miss Granger. Il s'approcha du lit ou étais la jeune fille pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire

_Vous devez me croire maintenant nan que je ne suis pas de votre monde non ?

_Oui j'y penser par rapport à la dernière fois que nous nous somme parlez, vous êtes différente de celle qu'on connaît.

_Oui je sais et je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous la détestiez ! Mais maintenant vous ne la révérer plus ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle dit cette phrase avec les larmes aux yeux et commença à et pensa a sa famille qu'elle ne révérait plus de sa vie par sa faute

_Pourquoi pleuré vous Miss ?

_Elle… mmaa… enlever… aaa… ma… fffaaammmiillle. Je n'arrive pas à parler bien à cause de mais pleures, Severus sortis une fiole ou il a une potion calmante dedans il lui tendit en lui disant les effets de la potion et la bue sens crainte elle savait que Severus ne voulais pas la tuer sinon il aurait fait des qu'il aurait vue.

_Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que vous avez dit répéter s'il vous plait.

Hermione respira un bon coup et répéta sa phrase plus doucement pour que les effets de la potion marchent sur sa voix.

_Elle m'a enlever à ma famille les seul personnes qui m'apprécient dans mon monde et là je ne les plus même si ils étaient en vie dans cette dimensions ça ne serais pas les miens a mais yeux sa serais des palles copies mais maintenant je pourrais jamais les revoies parce que on ne peut échanger de corps qu'une fois dans notre vie elle a condamné mon âme dans votre univers.

S everus ne savais pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle vient de lui avouer il voyait bien qu'elle désespérer de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez elle et il pouvait comprendre que la vrai Miss Granger de leur monde avais choisis le destin de quelqu'un pour son bien personnelle.

_Elle n'a pas dut savoir que vous ne pourrez plus aller dans votre monde. Essaya Severus pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de folie.

_Oh mais bien sûr que oui qu'elle le savait ! Mais elle a fait l'inversible en changent de corps avec le miens et ça ne sers a rien de me dire ce genre de choses je sais très bien que vous pensez le contraire !

Il leva c'est yeux vers les siens et vit de la folie et pur et de la vengeance a l'état pur au fond de ses pupilles chocolat mais… c'est yeux devenais bleu d'un côte.

_Miss vos yeux deviennent bleus.

_Quoi ?! Elle se leva de son lit et se précipita devant le miroir il avait bien raison ses yeux commencer de chaque côté à devinrent bleu ciel.

_Comment ça se fait !

_J'ai lus dans un livre que quand la personnalité ou le corps d'une personne les yeux dévoilent la couleur de l'âme de la vrais personne.

_Donc la couleur de mon âme et bleu ? Et ça veut dire quoi ?

_La couleur bleu représente la magie pur vous devez avoir un potentiel magique extraordinaire la seul personne qui avait cette couleur comme âme c'est Merlin…Il n'en croyait pas lui-même comment ça se pouvait-t-il !

_Merlin, Merlin l'enchanteur !

_Ben oui qu'elle autre Merlin il excite sur cette planète !

_Ce n'est pas possible…

_Et bien si vous devez être une de ses descendante.

_Mais comment ça se pourrais je suis d'un autre monde je comprends que quand je change de monde j'ai de la magie mais de la être de la famille de Merlin.

_Vers la fin de sa vie Merlin à changer de comportement il a dit qu'il ne connaissait personne qu'il ne connaissait pas se monde que il s'appeler Martin et nom Merlin.

_Ne me dites pas que.

_Oui sa se pourrais que Merlin lui-même a dut changer de corps avec son double moldu.

_Vous avez bien dit Martin mais Martin comment !

Il pensa et devint encore plus livide qu'avant un seul sortit de sa bouche : Granger.

Hermione tomba sur ses genoux elle n'y croyait pas s'était le prénom de son arrière grand- père.

_Je…je. Elle n'arrivait à trouver les mots pour répondre à cette révélation, elle était l'arrière- petite-fille de Merlin

Elle se leva difficilement comme si elle avait était frapper à coup de bâton.

_Miss Granger que faisons-nous ?

_Nous en parlons a personne le temps que j'apprenne à utiliser la magie.

_Et comment allez- vous l'appendre Miss ? (Toujours avec sa pointe de sarcasme c'est quand même Severus Rogue il ne pourra pas changer comme ça !)

_Voldemort bien sûr par qui d'autre à votre avis j'aurais pu appendre ?! Vous ne pouvez pas à ce que je sache !

_Et pourquoi il dirait oui ? Vous n'êtes pas non plus extraordinaire pour qu'il dise comme ça ! De plus normalement vous êtes sont ennemis pourquoi il aiderait sont ennemis ?

Il a eu le temps d'apercevoir les yeux d'Hermione devenir vaguement bleu qu'elle le mit à terre avec le bras lui coupant la respiration.

_Severus Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas d'une humeur excellente, il n'aura pas le choix même je lui obligerais à m'entrainer si il le faut ! Donc maintenant arrêter avec vos sarcasme vous savez ça ne sers a rien d'être enfermer comme sa et de casser tout le monde je ne sais rien de votre vie mais comme j'ai connus votre double, je sais qu'il a eu des problèmes avec une certaine Lily pendant son enfance c'est ce qu'il lui a gâché sa vie, donc je présume que c'est pareille de votre côté nais-je pas raison ?

_Alors mon double aussi a connue Lily ?!Dit-il à bout de souffle

_Oui mais ils se sont disputer et se sont jamais revue c'est Dumbeldore qui me la dit.

_Même dans une autre dimension il me fait chiez celui-là !

Hermione relâcha peut a peut la prise sur Severus elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait plaqué au sol, il se releva comme rien ne s'était passé il avait une idée sur ce changement de comportement et de forces chez la jeune fille mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte de sa force sur humaine. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient redevenus marron comme par magie.

Severus se racla la George pour avoir son attention

_Miss je dois partir sinon ils vont remarquer mon absent douteuse je reviendrais dès que possible je vous le promets.

_Oui merci Sevrus d'être venue voir comment j'allais et vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

_Oui bien sûr au revoir Hermione

_Au revoir Severus

Il partit de la chambre-t-elle qu'une ombre. Hermione était déterminé à convaincre Voldemort de l'aider à apprendre la magie !

...

Bonjour a tousse j'ai eu des commentaire qui me disent de faire attention au fautes d'orthographe et je l'avoue j'en fait même des énormes sens remarquer donc bientôt je vais corriger toutes c'est fautes et faire attention donc le temps que je corriger tous mes chapitres sa va prendre un certains temps donc soyez compréhensible de la situation :) et bonne lecture ^^ . oc120


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort assis comme à son habitude sur son trône de pierre mais aujourd'hui il était différent il pensait a la jeune fille, cette puissance il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle soit si puissante mais de la à faire éclater toute les fenêtres du manoir et avoir changé le temps pendant une journée ! Elle l'avait vraiment surpris. Il se demander si elle était réveillée maintenant ben la seul façon c'est d'aller voir il se leva non chaland en directions de ses quartier.

Il entra dans ses quartiers et trouva Hermione assise sur le lit pensif, elle leva la tête en entendant le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant, ils se regardèrent sens rien dire mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

_Je voudrais vous demander si vous pouvais me faire une faveur ?

_Une faveur et qu'elle faveur ? Demanda-t-il intriguer par cette demande

_Que vous m'appreniez à utiliser la magie.

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi j'accepterais votre demande.

_Car de une je vous le demande gentiment et deux je veux être de votre côte, vous avez dus comprendre depuis la dernière fois que je ne suis pas la vrais Hermione Granger enfin je veux dire de votre monde donc si vous voulez bien que je sois de la bataille finale de votre côte il faudrait que je sache utiliser la magie pour vous aider.

_Vous voulez être de mon côté et pourquoi ?

_Car j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Dit-elle sens lui donné de détail sur cette « vengeance »  
Donc elle veut être de mon côté mais comment être sûr qu'elle ne ment pas ?

_Légimence ! Le sort frappa Hermione dans la tête mais elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il utilise se sort sur elle est avait déjà à mettre à point une technique par rapport à se sortilège elle pensa très fort ce qui pourrais le prouver qu'elle était fidèle mais quand il essaya d'aller plus loin elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa Voldemort pour que le lien se brise.

_Vous vous prenez pour qui pour regarder dans mes souvenirs je ne vous et jamais dit que vous aviez l'autorisation !

_Je me prend pour votre kidnappeur, comme dise les moldus et vous vous prenez pour qui de me pousser, je fais ce que je veux !

_Et bien je me prends pour la fille qui se fait enlever pars un mec grincheux, qui n'a pas de visage humain, et qui peut envoyer des sorts mais ne sais contrôler sa colère voilà pour qui je me prends donc maintenant vous allez accepter ma proposition.

_Je ne veux pas apprendre la magie à une sang de bourbe !

CLAC ! (Ce bruit est répétitif XD)

Elle venait de le gifler avec une incroyable force ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre a Voldeort qui tomba a terre surpris par cette force soudaine et vit c'est yeux devenir vaguement bleu.

_Vous voyez je trouve les sangs de bourbe exceptionnel car ils n'ont pas de parent qui ont des pouvoirs magique alors que eux ils en ont eu les sangs de bourbe. Elle cracha presque le dernier mot avec du dégout  
Il venait de se faire gifler par elle là sang de bourbe à qui il a voulu redonner la joie de vivre et c'est comme ça qu'elle le remercie !

_COMMENT A TU OSE ME GIFLER. Cria-t-il sur Hermione en se relevant d'un bon et lui attrapa le poignet. Mais Hermione le plaqua au mur avec son autre main.

_J'ai osé comme vous avez osé m'enfermer dans un manoir sens que je ne vous l'autorise, j'ai osé comme vous qui m'avais mis un collier électrique pour chien autour du cou. Hermione renferma sa prise sur Voldemort en continuant dans son réssi. J'ai osé comme vous avez osé me prendre ma liberté ! Voldemort ne dit pas un mot et ne relâcha pas son regard dans le siens

_Donc on va dire c'est pour vous pardonnez de tous ce que vous m'avez fait subir depuis que vous m'avez emprisonnez on et d'accord ?  
Elle relâcha un peu la pression sur lui pour qu'il puisse bouger la tête il fit un oui de la tête, elle le relâcha complètement et tomba sur les genoux en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_ MA TÊTE ! Elle cria cette phrase en ouvrant les yeux, ses yeux étaient de nouveau marron chocolat, après 1mn ses mains la chère sa tête et se releva et regarda Voldemort qui étais perdue par les évènements

_On commence maintenant ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois mielleuse

_Non ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-il avec de la curiosité au fond de son regard il allait découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle

_Pui-je avoir ma baguette ?

_Bien sûr mais elle est ranger qu'elle que part je vais la chercher.  
I l sortit de la chambre et revins 5min après avec une baguette dans la main.

_Tenez. Il lui tendit la baguette qu'elle arracha presque de la main de Voldemort

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit de colère et dit

_Ce n'est pas ma baguette.

Voldemort sourit elle n'était pas tombais dans le panneau

_Tu as bien raison ce n'est pas ta baguette, tien la voici. Il sortit de sa poche une autre baguette, elle la prit en main et sourit car elle ressentit la même chaleur que la première fois qu'elle avait touchais cette baguette, ça baguette !

_Te voici enfin.

_ _Nous voici enfin réunie ma vrais propriétaire, je te suis dévouer. Parla une vois dans sa tête_

_Qui es-tu ?  
_  
_  
__Je suis ta baguette comme dise les gens de ton monde, mais pour moi je suis celui qui peut contrôler ton pouvoir, ta magie l'une des plus puissante magies qui existe dans t'on monde !_

_Et pourquoi me parle tu ?

__Je viens te parler aujourd'hui pour te dire de te méfié de l'homme qui es devant toi il sent la magie noires a des kilomètre a la ronde ! J'ai parlais avec sa baguette il a le même caractère que son possesseur mais tu ne devais pas lui faire confiance il peut te tuer à n'importe qu'elle moment._

_Et pourquoi te ferrai-je confiance ?  
_  
_  
__Car je suis le seul ici qui peut te permettre d'utiliser ta magie correctement et je ne te veux aucun mal au contraire je t'ai attendue pendant 17 ans je savais que celle qui ma tenue pendant 7ans n'étais pas celle qui devait vraiment me tenir mais sa magie était ressemblante a la tienne donc j'étais obliger de lui obéir mais te voilà enfin je ne peux retenir ma joie !_

La baguette su limina dans les mains de Hermione qui contempler sa baguette ou cette baguette lui revenait de droit !


	8. Chapter 8

Elle tenait toujours sa baguette en main et la regarder attentivement ne faisant aucune attention de Voldemort qui continuer à regarder Hermione en se posant des questions.  
_  
_  
__Me fait tu confiance maintenant ?_

Elle souffla

_Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière je ne pense pas que la baguette d'un sorcier lui veille du mal ?  
_  
_  
__C'est vrais que ça à l'air étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de pouvoir magique avant mais dans le monde des sorciers il a certaine baguette déteste leur maitre comme par exemple la baguette de Voldemort il le déteste par rapport aux sort qu'il jette sa baguette commence à se fissurer de tout c'est sort de magie noirs normalement les baguette sont faîtes que pour lancer de la magie blanche mais dès qu'on a créé la magie noirs les baguette se faiblisse car ils doivent utiliser beaucoup plus d'énergie que d'habitude._

_Alors pourquoi on t'il crée la magie noir ?  
_  
_  
__Le pouvoir crois-tu sincèrement qu'un mage comme Voldemort ne lancerais que de la magie blanche ? Les hommes comme lui sont avide de pouvoir, crois-tu que c'est les tout premiers sorciers des saints qui auraient créé les sorts de torture comme l'Endoloris et le sort de la mort qu'il s'est créé tous seul ?_

Hermione ne disait rien elle analysait les révélations que sa baguette vient de lui faire part, alors comme sa la magie noirs n'exister pas avent intéressant très intéressant…

_Ce monde devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Clac clac

C'est bruits venait des doigts de Voldemort qui essayais de la faire revenir à la réalité

_Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_Rien je pensais à qu'elle que chose.

_Bien alors reprenons nos activités, je vais vous apprendre les sorts de base…

_Oui

_Le premier sort qu'on apprend en premier année dans la catégorie offensif c'est Stupéfix ce qui va Stupéfixcer t-on adversaire. Pendant qu'il expliquer ce que le sort va faire il fit apparaitre un mannequin qui peux bouger par lui-même comme si il était dans une bataille.  
Le mannequin se mis en mode défensif en voyant Hermione pointer sa baguette vers lui.

_Je dois faire comme ça ?

_Oui mais. Il passa derrière Hermione et se colla à elle pour bien maitre ses membres en bonne position. Maintenant tu es en bonne position pour attaquer.

_Hum…Stupéfix ! Elle attendit 10 seconds et un sort rouge sortis de la baguette et atteint le mannequin qui ne bougea plus.

Hermione sourit elle vient d'utiliser de la magie que c'est excitant !

__Alors ça te plais d'être différente ?_

_Oh oui. Murmura-t-elle à sa baguette  
_  
_  
__Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir ma pro…_

_Nan appelle moi Hermione et toi comment tu t'appelles, tu ne me la pas dis ?  
_  
_  
__Je n'ai pas de nom à moi._

_Alors je vais t'en donnée un, alors comment je vais t'appeler,… peut-être Jinsei  
_  
_  
__C'est du japonais si je ne me trompe pas ?_

_Oui c'est du japonais je les appris à mon collège s'était une options que j'ai bien appréciais dans ce monde…  
_  
_  
__Et pourrai-je savoir ce que veut dire mon nom._

_Il sa veut dire : vie, car grasse à toi je peux avoir une vie magique  
_  
_  
__J'adore mon nom merci Hermione !_

_Mais de rien Jinsei

Hermione se reconcentra sur les sorts que Voldemort va lui apprendre  
(Pour ceux qui non pas toujours compris Hermione parle avec sa baguette dans sa tête Voldemort n'entend pas la discutions)

_Le deuxième sort est Expelliarmus se sort va expulser votre adversaire a qu'elle que mètre plus loin si sa le touche bien sûr.

Hermione se remit en position d'attaque et visa le mannequin qui bouger comme une sauterelle.

_Expelliarmus ! Le sort toucha une nouvelle fois le mannequin qui s'envola à plus de 3 m (mais il serait allé beaucoup plus loi sens le mur)

_Excellent on dirait que ta baguette t'accepte bien

_Oui on dirait qu'on s'aime bien tous les deux en rapprochant sa baguette d'elle comme si elle lui faisait un câlin amical

_Bon sa suffit pour aujourd'hui demain même heure, allons mangez

_Oui avec plaisir Vold…

_Appeler moi Tom

_Ok c'est avec plaisir _tom._ Hermione avais bien appuyé sur son nom ce qui fit frissonner Voldemort qu'elle appelle par son prénom

Voldemort ouvrit la porte et la tenant comme pour l'inviter à aller la première à passer la porte, de la galanterie ou ça va mener tous sa se posa Hermione, elle avança et passa la porte et suivit Voldemort qui la conduit à la salle à manger ou tous les mangemort était présent en attendant que leur seigneur arrive pour commencer le repas.

Voldemort avança en prenant la main de Hermine pour la faire avancer pour qu'elle soit vue de tousse et cria

_Mais chères mangemorts je vous présente Hermione Granger qui est aujourd'hui une nouvelle recrue !


	9. Chapter 9: Dans les rang des ténèbres

Personne ne fis un bruit ni même un souffle ne traversa le silence de mort qui régner dans la salle, ils avaient bien entendue Hermione Granger la meilleur ami du survivant et sang de bourbe et devenue une mangemort ! Voldemort regarder ses mangemort complètement livide et surpris de cette nouvelle inattendue et bouleversante pour eux qui la déteste éperdument comment Voldemort pouvait la faire venir dans nos rangs ! Cette Sang de bourbe répugnante sera notre allié qu'elle horreur ! (C'est ce que pensa la majorité de la salle)

_Maître pourquoi avoir pris cette sang de bourbe dans nos rangs ! Cria un jeune mangemort

_Endoloris ! Le sort vert heurta le jeune qui tomba a terre en criant et en se tordant de douleur.

Franchement j'ai mal pour lui pensa Hermione en se rappelant la fois ou  
Voldemort lui avait lancé un l'un des pire jours de ma vie enfin en ne comptant pas la reste.

Voldemort arrêta le sort avant de rendre fou son mangemort et scruta la salle du regard avec froideur et dit

_Que sa vous serve de leçon celui qui parlera sans que je lui dise se prendra un doloris bien placer ! Il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interrogé. Je vais quand même répondre à ta misérable questions, je les fais rentrer dans nos rang car déjà elle est plus forte que vous tous réunie a par moi évidement et aussi car elle ne vient de ce monde donc ce qui en conclut qu'elle n'a jamais était de l'autre côté et ma prouver son dévouement pour moi voilà je les faîtes rentrer dans « mes » rang. Appuya-t-il sur mes

Les mangemort le regardèrent stupéfiaient ce que vient de dire leur maître elle ne vient pas de ce monde est-elle n'a jamais étaient du côté de la lumière mais il est devenue complètement tarer mais pas du tout il n'est pas du tout malade n'y écervelé.

_Et celui qui touchera a un seul de ses cheveux en prendra les conséquences me suis-je bien fait comprendre !

Tous les mangemorts de la salle aux chères la tête oui s'était bien  
claires sa c'est sûr !

_La réunion et terminer retourner à vos activité

_Oui Maitre et tous les mangemorts transplanère

_Bien allons mangez. Dit-il à Hermione en se retournant

Il guida Hermione à la salle à manger, ou ils mangèrent un délicieux repas

_Euh…Hermione voulais lui parler mais ne savait pas comment l'appeler…Elle doit l'appeler maitre ou Voldemort ?

_Oui. Dit-il en la regardant

_Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

_Comme vous êtes une personne très spéciale vous pouvez m'appeler Tom quand nous somme en priver mais devant les autres vous devais m'appeler Maitre.

_Ok, Tom je voulais vous demander si je pouvais retourner dans le jardin de la dernière fois car…

_Pourquoi voulez-vous y retournez ? Demanda glacialement Voldemort

_Car la dernière fois je suis sortis dehors car je voulais voir c'est fleur si belle. Dit-elle avec de l'envie dans la vois. Mais si vous avez peur que je parte vous pouvais venir avec moi enfin si sa vous dérange pas…

_Non ça ne me dérange pas vous-voulez y allez maintenant ?

_Oui. Ils se levèrent en même temps et Hermione suivit Tom qui l'amena à ce fameux jardin.

Hermione ce précipita sur les fleurs et les caressa, elle renifler leur belle odeur et se retourna vers Tom pour lui dire un grand merci.

_De rien Hermione.

Tom voulu couper une fleur pour lui offrir mais Hermione entendit un cri strident provenant de la fleur et Hermione le lui empêcha de couper la tige. Tom la regarda confus par ce geste et se releva, Hermione remarqua son renfermement et se leva elle aussi et se rapprocha de Tom et lui dit

_Tom ce n'est pas par rapport à vous mais la fleur à crier vous alliez la tue.

Tom la regarda intriguer

_La fleur a crié ?

_Oui elle a criée de souffrance

_Je n'es pourtant rien entendue

_Vous ne l'avez pas entendue pourtant j'ai crus que vous aussi vous l'aviez entendue…

Tom retira sur la même plante et le cri de souffrance revint aux oreilles d'Hermione.

_Arrêter vous lui faites mal !

Tom lâcha la tige et regarda Hermione qui avait mis c'est mains sur c'est oreilles le cri devait lui faire atrocement mal aux oreilles, elle enleva c'est mains de ses oreilles et caressa la fleur que Tom venait de tirer, elle entendait des pleures comme si la fleur pleurer.

_Chut calme toi il ne te ferra pas de mal, chut voilà arrête de pleurer c'est bien.

_Vous parlez à cette plante ?

Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle faisait que maintenant en et fait Hermione n'avait pas remarqué son geste envers la plante c'est comme si elle avait été dans un autre monde où il avait qu'elle est la fleur, Hermione se retourna vers Tom.

_On dirait que oui vous ne pouvais pas l'entendre ?

_Je n'entends rien.

_Es que c'est bizarre ?

_Non car voyais vous moi je peux parler au serpent

_Sa doit être génial !

_Mais ici dans notre monde quand on peut parler aux serpents on et rejeté.

_Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a rien de méchant…

_Au mais si c'est très méchant car tu peux les contrôler tu peux leur dire de tuer à n'importe qu'elle moment c'est pour ça que tout le monde a peut des fourchelangues

_Fourchelangue…c'est comme qu'on vous appelle quand on sait parler aux serpents

_Oui mais aussi ils ont peur car ce dont est très rare et celui qui vous transmet ce pouvoir et Salazar Serpentard on doit être de sa ligner pour être fourchelangue

_Et qui est Salazar Serpentard ?

_Mon ancêtre et l'un des fondateurs de Poudlards…

_Poudlards l'école non ?

_Oui c'est exact

_Car dans mon monde Poudlard et mon école et Serpentard une maison

_Mais dans la nôtre aussi Serpentard et une grande maison vert et argent les rusé comme ils disent, les 3 autres sont : Serdaigle, Poussoufle, et la seul maison qui me répugne sont les Gryffondor…Tous ceux qui vont à Gryffondor sont sois disant courageux mais ce n'est que des larves. Dit-il avec mépris

Et ben merci pour le compliment comment je fais si il me demande dans qu'elle maison j'étais dans mon monde, je lui mens ou je lui dis la vérité…prions pour qu'il ne me demande pas.

_Et vous dans qu'elle maison étiez-vous ?  
Je suis vraiment maudite

_Je…j'étais a gryffondor mais j'ai toujours voulus êtres a Serpentard dès qu'ils ont installé c'est maisons mais mon directeur a voulus que je sois chez les gryffondor mais ce ne sont que des merdes je les déteste. Cracha-t-elle

Tom la regarda mais pas avec dégout ni avec dédains mais de la compassion car il avait vus c'est souvenirs c'est vrais qu'ils lui en ont fait baver depuis qu'elle est rentrée au collège. Il mit une main sur son épaule comme protectrice et lui dit.

_Vous auriez étais une bonne Serpentard, je parie que votre ancien « directeur » Dumbeldor je me trompe ?

_Oui c'est bien lui je... Hermione se retourna vers les fleurs en a cars que de seconde et vis un chat jouer avec les fleurs presque sur le point de les manger elle fit fuir le chat et les calma

_Voilà je les fais fuir vous avez encore mal  
_  
_  
___ _Merci pour t'on aide_

_Mais de rien je vous en prie.  
_  
_  
__Tu nous a sauvent et tu arrives à nous entendre sa doit être une descendant de Merlin_

_Oui je le suis.  
_  
_  
__Que dieu te protège toi la descendante de Merlin le grand celui que nous les plantes protégeons, tu es désormais sous la protection de la nature toi notre reine._


	10. Chapter 10 : La reine des Forêts

_De quoi parlez-vous ?  
_  
_  
__Vous êtes notre reine_

_Mais pourquoi je serai-je votre reine à ce que je sache je ne suis pas une plante !  
_  
_  
__ Car vous êtes la seul descendante de merlin_

_Et pourquoi je serais la reine même si je suis sa descendante, qu'elle  
rapport sa avec ma famille ?  
_  
_  
__Sa à un rapport a Merlin car lui-même était le roi de notre race car il a_  
_une âme bleue comme vous, vous avez irrité de ce taux de magie pur extraordinaire que seul les gens de la magie nature_

_C'est quoi de la magie nature ?

_ _La magie nature et l'une des magies les plus enseignent depuis la_  
_création de ce monde._

_L'une des magies les plus enseignent…et qu'elles sont c'est pouvoirs ?

__C'est pouvoirs sont : pouvoir parler aux animaux et à la nature, pouvoir contrôler les arbres et toutes les plantes qui existe, pouvoir crée des nouvelles plantes défensives ou offensifs, et pouvoir vous rendre invisible_ .

_Et ben sa en fait des pouvoirs, et comment puis-je les contrôler ?  
_  
_  
__Vous devez vous entraînez avec nous on vous donnera des conseils pour faire sortir vos pouvoirs._

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais car voyez-vous je suis entre captive et parti-sante donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous revoir.  
_  
_Captive et parti-sante ?...Vous êtes dans une situation délicate ma chère ?_

_Oui on peut dire ça, mais je pense que ça va passer très au oui très vite…

_ _Les éléments imbriqués ont été omis_

_Ok si j'ai un problème vous êtes les premières personnes avertis…

_Hermione

_Oui. Hermione s'était éloigner des fleurs pour voir un Tom un peux, comment dire…perplexe de ce qui avait vue enfin entendue, une langue peux commune

_Vous parlez aux plantes depuis presque une heure déjà.

_Quoi ?!

_Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai dit vous devez savoir que je n'aime pas répéter. Dit-il avec un sourire

_Oui sa je le sais très bien. Elle ne put lui l'ansais un regard noir de haine pur de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans le passer, elle ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt

Il vit sa colère dans ses yeux, il n'a pas pu s'en pécher de dire c'êtes  
phrase…, elle était sortis toute seul, cette phrase a du faire revenir des souvenirs douloureux qu'il lui a infligé de ses propres mains…

Il commença à réfléchir à un compliment à n'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire penser à autre choses et il eut sa raiponce immédiatement, car elle s'était pencher en avant et il vit un collier dépasser de ses vêtements, le collier représente un dragon bleu ciel avec des reflet argenter et ses yeux sont d'un violet éclatant, le dragon et enrouler sur lui-même, avec dans sa patte un sorte de bouts de bois qui ressemble vaguement a une baguette

_Qu'elle beau collier vous avez là.

Elle le regarda puis regarda son collier.

_Ah ! Oui ce collier appartient à ma famille depuis 4 générations, dans ma famille on dit que quand une personne de notre famille le porte rien ne peux l'arrêter car ce collier à sauver la vie de mon grands qui a eu un accident d'avion et s'était le seul survivant, il nous a dit que le collier c'est illuminer avant le crash et qu'il est vue avant de s'évanouir un dragon le protègent des flammes , et depuis ce jour ma famille garde ce collier de génération en génération pour que ce « dragon » protège notre famille.

_Très intéressant…puis-je ? Dit-il en tendant la main vers le collier

_Oui bien sûr.

Elle enleva le collier de son cou et le tendis vers Tom, mais quand sa  
main toucha le collier une onde de choc s'en dégagea et le percuta.

Hermione se précipita vers lui

_Vous allez bien ?!

_Oui, oui ça va aller c'est juste que sa ma un peu surpris, c'est bien ce que je penser ce médaillon et magique, seul son propriétaire peut le toucher

Hermione regarda son collier, elle avait un collier avec de la magie dessus depuis tout ce temps, elle trouva sa étrange pendant une seconde mais se rappela qui était son arrière- grand-père donc sa se pourrais que c'est lui qui les ramener dans leur monde

_Tom je voulais vous demander… es-que la prochaine on pourra revenir ici les plantes voudrais que je reviens pour m'entrainer avec elle puis-je  
_Oui bien sûr bien entendue vous ne rentrez pas dans la forêt c'est la seul condition que je vous impose sinon vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez.  
_Merci Tom  
_C'est un plaisir Hermione.  
Ils s'en allèrent vers le manoir pour aller dinez.

Cela faisait un mois que Hermione apprenais la magie, elle est déjà au niveau de 3eme année est a déjà créé une plantes défensif, elle a appelé Aishingu (cela veut dire glacer) quand un ennemie s'approche trot de son maitre est qu'il est en difficulté il se forme autour et fait apparaitre une épaisse couche de glace magique qui absorbe les sorts ou ricoche dessus. Hermione se sent bien avec les Mangemorts elle s'est former d'amitié avec Lucuis Malfoys et Rodolfus qui la protège à chaque moment qu'un homme la rabaisse , ce qui la fait bien rire , Severus lui est devenue son confident est en même temps son meilleur ami là où il va il est à ses côté…elle peut compter sur lui a chaque instant sa elle en est certaine !  
Avec Tom ça se passe bien aussi il se rapproche peux a peu l'un de l'autre, il discute souvent de livres ou de la magie, ils avent découvert qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même passion pour les livres ce qui enchanta Tom.  
Hermione avait entendue parler de la marque des ténèbres est cela ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté d'avoir une grosse tête de mort sur l'avant-bras et c'est ce qu'elle fit bien comprendre à Tom qui la compris mais au lieu de lu mettre un tatouage une bague qui peut l'avertir qu'il a besoin d'elle ou qu'elle doit revenir au manoir et en même temps si elle désire d'être là-bas la bague réalisera se souhait…

_Hermione nous devons partir en mission mais ta capuche pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas.

_Oui Lucuis tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire je ne suis plus une enfant. En lui tirant la langue

_Mais oui je te crois petite ! En lui frottant les cheveux

_Lucuis ne l'embête pas trot après elle va se défouler sur ceux qu'on doit tuer est-elle nous laisseras personne ! Se plaignait Rodolfus

_Tient juste pour t'embêter je ne vais que t'en laisser la moitié d'un !

_Quoi mais c'est injuste ça !

_Mais c'est comme ça la vie ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue au nez

_Un jour je vais te la couper cette langue ! Rigola Lucuis

_Vous avez que ça à faire de vous enguelez les gosses. Dit une voix au loin

Ils se tournèrent est virent Severus qui était amuser de ce petit spectacle que lui offrait ses amies.

Hermione regarder la nature, elle commence a ce rapprocher de son objectif elle y est presque plus qu'as allé revoir son double pour des informations est-elle pourra atteindre son objectif, mais Hermione ne sais pas encore que ça ne marche pas aussi facilement et que les règles de l'univers rattrape toujours ceux qui les enfreins…


	11. Chapitre n11: Les vieux sages

___Hermione mais toi à couvert ils arrivent.

_Bien ressue

Hermione se cacha derrière un rocher et vit les haurors arrivent de la forêt, ils étaient au moins une dizaine alors que nous nous somme 4 ce n'est vraiment pas très loyal mais sa suffira.

Lucuis donnas le signal de départ et ils sautèrent sur leur ennemies, les haurors furent surpris de voir des mangemort ici et combattirent avec rage… ! Rodolfu arracher la tête de ses ennemies, Lucuis lui les torturer avent de les tuer, Severus lui ne prenez pas la penne de les tuer mais de les geler car sinon Hermione et Rodolfus vont ronchonner qu'ils n'ont pas assez tué, et Hermione elle eut l'idée de testée sa plante maintenant, elle se concentra sur la plante qu'elle voulait est commencer à sortir du sol alors que ses ennemies se lancers sur elle , elle ouvrit les yeux est sa plante venait de sortir complètement du sol elle était d'un bleu arctique et avait des feuilles de couleur violets la plante grossis et explosa devant ses ennemies et fit une protection autour de Hermione, ses adversaire lancèrent des sorts de la mort mais qui ricochèrent sur la glace « idiot » pensa Hermione

Ils se regardèrent fière de et partir vers la forêt mais avent que Hermione traverse l'entrée de la forêt une lumière blanche l'entoura et la fie disparaitre.

_Hermione ! cria Severus qui venait de voir la scène

_Ou est Hermione ?! Demanda paniquer Lucuis

_Elle n'est plus là je ne sens plus son odeur…Dit Rodolfu

Côté Hermione :

_Aille ma tête ! Je venais de tomber de 4m de haut sur le sol est je peux vous dire que ça ne fait pas du bien !

_Bonjour Hermione

Hermione releva la tête immédiatement cette voix elle avait déjà entendue qu'elle que part…mais ou sa…elle réfléchit et se souvint du jour où elle a changé de corps est avait entendu cette dans le lot des voix, la devant-elle se tenait des hommes qui devaient avoir 100 passer car vue leur apparence peur à voir sa m'étonnerais qu'ils ont que 80ans !

_Qui êtres vous ?

_Nous sommes les vieux sages.

_Les vieux sages… ? Oui d'accord mais puis-je savoir pourquoi suis-je ici ?!

_Tu es ici aujourd'hui car nous devons parlez de ton avenirs et d'une autre chose de très important.

_De mon avenir et pourquoi vous vous en intéressent ?

_Nous somme intéressent car c'est grâce à nous que tu as pus traversé ce ton monde pour venir dans celui-là

Hermione resta immobile quoi elle venait de mal entendre il vient de dire que c'est de leur faute si elle est la !

_Quoi ! Hermione venait de se lever et étais déjà prête a lui lancers un impardonnable

_Calmer vous mon enfant je sais que de vous avoir fait venir ici vous a fait beaucoup de mal et que vous ne nous pardonnerez pas surement de ce que nous avons mais il le fallait car vous n'auriez pas dus aller dans ce monde-là mais dans celui-là.

_Quoi… ? Je commence a plus comprendre ?

_Je vais vous expliquer, comme je viens de vous dire que nous somme les vieux sages c'est nous qui devon attribuer a chaque corps l'âme qui lui convient , mais nous avons fait une erreur et votre âme est partis là-bas a la place de votre jumelle, nous vous avons donc suivent toi et ta jumelle ensemble tous c'est passer bien jusqu'au jour ou ta jumelle a perdue c'est parents par le faute de Voldemort…, elle a commencé à chercher dans tous les livres qu'elle a trouvé pour faire revenir c'est parent est malheureusement elle est tombé sur ce fameux livre et pour que se sort marche ils faut aussi que nous sommes tous d'accord pour que les âmes s'échange et nous pensions que grâce a ta jumelle nous allions réparer cette erreurs il y a 17ans mes depuis que vous êtes arrivez dans ce nouveau monde vous penses qu'as vous venger de votre jumelle et…

_Attendez une minute que je récapitule bien vous m'avez fait venir ici, de mon plein grés…et en plus c'est pour me faire quoi je vous le demande, pour me faire la morale que je veux me venger de celle qui a ruiner ma vie en deux seconde et vous osez me critiquer ! Toute personne avec une once d'intelligence m'aurais comprise mais vous ! Vous ne me comprenez pas, mais vous êtes… je n'ai pas de mots pour vous d'écrire vous est votre stupidité !

_Moi et ma « stupidité » savons que si vous partez du droit chemin, et pour que ce monde reste en vie il faut que vous ne soyez pas du côté des ténèbres car vous avez un pouvoir immense et si vous l'utiliser pour la mauvaise cause nous en périrons tous même vous ma chère…

_Je m'en fiche de ce que vous dîtes, je ne détruirais pas le monde mais je ne dis pas non plus que je ne vais pas l'abimer. Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

_Mais pour quoi faîtes-vous ça, ça vous rapporte quoi à la fin !...rien su tout !

_Oh que si car voyez-vous ça me fait le plus grand bien quand je vois c'est merde tomber à mes pieds car j'ai toujours étais rabaisser par tout le monde, tous le temps celle qu'on pouvait frapper sens crainte car personne ne l'aime ! Une aura commença à entourer Hermione.

_Calmer vous, votre magie ce manifeste vous devriez vous calmer…

_Nan je ne me calmerais pas tant que vous n'aurais pas compris mes intentions, vous tous qui êtes dans cette salle vous venez de vous faire un ennemie commun ! Et c'est moi-même et préparez-vous a mille douleurs ! Son aura tripla de volume les couleurs étaient du bleu et du noir mais on dirait que le bleu va bientôt disparaitre dans le noir

Hermione sortis sa baguette et lui parla par télépathie

__T'es près Jinsei !?_

**__Toujours Hermione !_**

__Allons-y !_

Hermione se lança vers les mages pour les attaques mais ils disparurent devant elle.

_Ou ils sont passés !

____**Hermione fais attention je sens leurs présence dans la pièce, ils ont dû se rendre invisible**_

__Ok mais moi aussi je peux me rendre invisible figure toi !_

Hermione concentra sa magie sur son corps et dit la formule « dispasrose » et le corps de Hermione se rendit invisible

**__Ok tu es invisible mais tu ne les vois pas pour autant !_**

__Au mais ne t'inquiètes pas quand tu m'as dit tous a l'heure que tu sentais leur présence mis de ma magie dans l'aires et quand ils bougent je sais où ils sont._

**__Tu arrives à faire ça ?_**

__Oui je les découvert quand je jouer avec ma magie, et elle sait disperser dans l'air et quand qu'elle que chose bouger je pouvais le sentir et je savais ou il était _

**__Tu t'es vraiment améliorer_**

__Oui oui je sais_

Hermione se stoppa elle sentait qu'elle que chose qui bouger derrière elle, elle se retourna rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers un coin de la pièce et dit « Révéléto »

L'un des vieux sages se fit révéler derrière Hermione et lui lança un stupéfixe

Et trouva les autres un par quand ils fusent tous immobiliser chacun leur tour dans les yeux est dit :

_Près à mourir ou non ?

_Nan attendez Hermione j'ai à vous prévenir de qu'elle que chose, d'une chose très importante !

_Et laquelle ?

_Vous détenez un pouvoir qui puisent faire revivre des personnes à la vie

_A c'est nouveaux ça et ça va vraiment beaucoup le servir merci beaucoup mais dommage que vous n'en n'aller pas en bénéficier car vous allez tous mourir de ma main.

_Oui nous allons mourir mais pas de toi.

_Pardon ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et ferma les yeux, c'est compagnon en fit de même est de la lumière les entoura, leur peau s'enlever comme des bouts de papier et petit à petit leur corps disparaissaient.

_Nan vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hermione voulus leur lancer l'Avada mais rien n'y fait car la lumière protéger leur corps et aspirer les sorts de Hermione

Quand ils furent tous partis Hermione fulminer de rage qu'ils ne soient pas mort de sa main mais tant pis, maintenant l'important c'est de sortir de cette pièce en transplanant au manoir. Une minute plus tard elle était devant les grilles du château. Elle devait raconter immédiatement sa a Tom…


End file.
